This invention relates to a device which supplies the grinding fluid used in the grinding of optical lenses, mirrors, the curved parts of metal moulds and the like. By ensuring a constant and sufficient supply of grinding fluid to the grinding point, it makes possible superprecision processing with a guaranteed quality of surface and accuracy of curvature by preventing clogging and wear of the grindstone.
Under conventional methods of grinding curved surfaces, grinding fluid is supplied to the grindstone as in a manner shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b.
In FIGS. 1a and 1b, a numeral 1 denotes a grindstone attached to a rotating shaft which rotates at high speed in the direction a to grind the object being ground 2 to the specified curvature. This grindstone 1 and the object being ground 2 move relative to each other in the direction b so as to generate the desired cross-sectional curvature at right angles to the axis of the grindstone 1. The object being ground 2 also rotates in the direction c to generate a curved surface which is symmetry with respect to the axis of rotation.
To supply the grinding fluid, a nozzle 3 is provided to spout grinding fluid in a direction parallel to the axis of the grindstone 1, and another nozzle 4 is provided to discharge fluid at a tengent to the grindstone 1, so that grinding of the curved surface is carried out with fluid supplied in the vicinity of the grinding point.
However, under the above arrangement the grinding point slowly moves as the grinding progresses, so nozzles 3 and 4, which are set up at the start of grinding to supply grinding fluid, gradually lose their effectiveness in supplying the grinding point. Consequently, as the grinding processes, the quantity of fluid supplied to the grinding point becomes insufficient, clogging or wear of the grindstone 1 occurs, it becomes impossible to achieve the necessary precision for the object being ground 2, and the quality of the surface deteriorates.